Une vie sans toi ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Grey meurt sous les yeux de Léon, Meldy, Shelia et Jubia. Cette dernière ne souhaite plus vivre et décide de se suicider en utilisant un sort interdit. Happy-End.


**Désespoir et Espoir**

« **GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY** » résonna la voix désespérée d'une jeune fille à travers Crocus.

Au loin, quelques mages devinaient que le premier mage était tombé dans la bataille. Faisant face à leur destin, ils continuèrent leurs combats. Même si vaincre un dragon leur semblait tout bonnement impossible, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à baisser les bras, à abandonner. Ils devaient combattre, et même si cela signifiait y laisser la vie, ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Pour ce mage qui venait d'y laisser la sienne, et pour tous les habitants de Crocus.

Au milieu des décombres, le cœur serré, Meldy ne pouvait pas croire que Grey soit mort. Jubia lui avait dit tellement de choses sur lui. Aux yeux de la jeune fille, il était invincible, c'était ce que Meldy avait compris. Pour elle, il était à l'égal d'un dieu, quelqu'un d'extraordinairement puissant, capable de tout réaliser. Et pourtant il était à terre, gisant sur le sol, Jubia à ses côtés. La plaie près de son cœur allait lui être fatale si on ne faisait rien, même si le clone qu'avait créé Léon avait encaissé le reste des dommages.

Léon avait laissé sa place à la dernière demoiselle présente le temps de voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Stopper l'hémorragie avec la glace pour lui donner quelques minutes de plus, c'était tout. Il rageait devant son impuissance, Jubia toujours en larmes près de lui.

Sonné, Grey avait mal. Très mal. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer convenablement, et sa poitrine était étrangement lourde. Son regard devenait flou, il sentait la vie lui échapper à toute vitesse.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il serra la main que Jubia lui avait prise. Ses deux yeux bleus nuits plongèrent dans les prunelles saphir de la mage d'eau. Il luttait contre la douleur qui l'envahissait, contre cette douleur qui le contraignait à fermer les yeux.

« **Jubia…** » murmura-t-il avec difficultés. « **Je… t'aime…** » dit-il dans un sourire avant de se tourner vers Léon. « **T'as intérêt… à faire… attention… à elle. Sinon je…viendrai… te… hanter…** »

« **J'te promets de la protéger. Ne parle pas et reste calme, tout n'est pas encore perdu, j'ai arrêté ton… Grey ?** »

Ses yeux venaient de se fermer alors que Jubia assimilait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il était mort dans ses bras. Il était mort…

Léon versa quelques larmes à son tour. Il avait finalement perdu son frère. Celui avec qui il avait grandi, avec qui il avait appris cette magie d'où il tirait sa puissance. Celui qu'il avait tant jalousé, celui avec qui il avait apprécié se quereller. Ce Grey, qui venait de les quitter dans un abominable concours de circonstances. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui dire plus de choses, mais Shelia le rappela au combat. Les deux filles commençaient à peiner. A contrecœur, il laissa Jubia seule avec le corps sans vie de Grey et reprit le combat.

Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres froides de celui qu'elle aimait, elle se releva, marchant lentement vers les la progéniture de Motherglare.

« **Jubia ? Jubia qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** » cria Meldy qui était en retrait pour protéger les arrières.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, simplement une sensation de chaleur intense lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle. Jubia était étrange, elle avançait droit devant, dépassant Shelia, puis Léon, sans leur adresser un seul regard.

« **Jubia, reviens ! Tu n'es pas assez…** » Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.

La pluie tombait et le vent, soudain, se leva. Malgré les trombes d'eau que déversait le ciel noir, les dragonnets continuaient à tirer dans leur direction, mais Jubia les laissait passer au travers de son corps d'eau tandis que Léon tentait de la rattraper.

« **Jubia, reviens, tu ne peux pas les affronter seule !** » expliqua Léon en essayant de lui attraper le poignet, en vain.

Il tenta de geler sa main, mais la glace ne parvenait pas à se former sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Jubia tourna simplement la tête vers lui, en larmes, avant de reprendre son chemin. Léon se figea. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle détresse dans les yeux de son amie. Jamais.

Le vent soufflait plus encore, et la pluie se mêlait à la grêle tandis que Jubia se plaçait face aux monstres. Elle semblait presque inhumaine. Son corps animé par la rage et le désespoir, elle déversait une stupéfiante quantité de larmes, qui glissaient le long de ses joues pâles avant de s'écraser sur le sol jonché de débris, se mêlant au bruit de la pluie.

« **Jubia, arrête ! J'ai promis à Grey…** » cria-t-il en essayant de la rattraper.

Son cœur était en miettes. C'était à peine si elle parvenait à percevoir les mots de ses amis. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dans son esprit : l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de mourir sous ses yeux pour la sauver. Pour elle, il s'était sacrifié, recevant de plein fouet l'attaque qui lui était destinée. Elle avait été si bête de ne pas lui dire plus tôt ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait été si bête de croire qu'elle avait tout son temps, que le moment viendrait un jour ou l'autre. Mais peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à le lui dire d'une autre manière, en le rejoignant, là où il se trouvait à présent. Après tout, s'il n'était plus là, à quoi bon vivre ? Privée de son air, rester ici ne lui servait plus à rien.

Derrière elle, ses amis continuaient à se protéger, impuissants face au dernier caprice de Jubia. Elle ne discernait plus trop ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux ne voyaient que cette scène, elle voyait Grey mourir sous ses yeux encore et encore. Elle revoyait le mage se jeter sur elle en la bousculant, elle revoyait une première gerbe de sang sortir de sa bouche. Ce sang qu'elle redoutait tant. Encore et encore, elle revoyait les dragonnets continuer leurs attaques, transperçant le corps du brun. Elle le revoyait s'écrouler devant elle.

Dans un hurlement inhumain, elle passa à l'attaque, soulevant une immense vague de plus de trois mètres de hauteur. Elle se rassembla en un point au-dessus de Jubia, et de la fumée s'échappa de la sphère, qui se dissipa quelques instants plus tard.

Léon avait cru au pire. Jubia ne cessait d'essuyer les tirs des dragonnets, à présent focalisés sur la proie qui se trouvait juste devant eux. Malgré son inquiétude, le mage de glace ne pouvait faire autre chose que de regarder Jubia, qui semblait avoir perdu tout sentiment pour devenir aussi froide que la glace. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait, jusqu'à ce qu'un des dragonnets n'explose. Puis un autre. C'était du délire. Jubia ne bougeait plus, restant droite au milieu de ces monstres qui explosaient les uns après les autres. Combien en avait-elle détruits, Léon ne savait pas, et en regardant rapidement autour de lui, il remarqua que les filles étaient aussi stupéfaites que lui. Elles ouvraient de grands yeux ébahis, presque terrifiés par l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur amie.

« **Jubia…** » murmura Meldy devant ce spectacle apocalyptique. « **JUBIAAA, NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA !** » hurla-t-elle alors en se précipitant vers elle.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas à sa supplication. Au contraire, elle leva son visage couvert de larmes, vers le ciel qui continuait de déverser sur eux des litres et des litres de pluie battante.

« **Ocean's call.** »

Cette simple formule avait été prononcée d'une voix qu'aucun des mages ne lui connaissaient. Jubia avait parlé d'une voix calme, sans hausser le ton, ses deux mains blanches vers le ciel.

La sorcière se précipita vers sa meilleur amie, suivie par Léon, qui venait de comprendre à son tour, mais il était trop tard : Jubia avait déjà commencé son sort. Ils n'eurent rien le temps de faire. Elle avait déjà enfermé ses amis et les dragons dans les bulles d'eau, que Léon s'était empressé de geler pour en sortir, mais elle avait placé un immense mur d'eau sur sa route. Elle ne voulait pas être interrompue.

Un bruit de course leur parvint.

« **MELDY !** » cria une nouvelle voix féminine.

Surgissant de derrière un tas de pierres, Ultear apparut, haletante.

« **…** » La voix de Meldy ne passait pas à travers la paroi aqueuse, et elle essayait vainement de la frapper avec ses poings.

« **Ul… ?!** » murmura Léon, abasourdit.

« **Meldy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ?!** » demanda la jeune femme sans comprendre.

Utilisant sa propre magie de glace, Ultear libéra sa « _fille_ », ne faisant pas attention au reste. Mais la rose lui demanda de s'occuper de Grey, dont le cadavre gisait toujours à quelques mètres de là.

« **S'il te plait, fais quelque chose… Jubia est en train de perdre la raison… Je crois… je crois qu'elle veut mourir…** » supplia Meldy comme une enfant perdue.

« **Grey ?** » s'étonna Ultear en s'approchant rapidement, suivie par Meldy.

« **Léon, explique-lui s'il te plaît, je vais essayer de raisonner Jubia** » demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elles, l'esprit totalement embrouillé. Il ne savait quoi dire. La copie parfaite de son défunt maître se dressait là, devant lui. C'était trop pour sa pauvre cervelle. La perte de son frère, la folie qui s'était emparée de Jubia face à cette perte, l'attaque et la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber. Elle continuait d'ailleurs à tomber du ciel noir, légèrement teinté de rouge.

« **Tu n'es pas Ul. Pourtant tu lui ressembles énormément. Qui es-tu ?** » demanda Léon, en essayant de se maîtriser.

La brune le dévisagea longuement en fronçant les sourcils.

« **Je suis sa fille. Je suis Ultear. Vue ta réaction, je suppose que tu as bien connu ma mère, comme Grey.** » finit-elle par répondre, nostalgique.

La surprise gagna le visage du jeune homme. Alors comme ça, sa fille était en vie... Ul leur avait pourtant dit qu'elle était morte étant petite.Si Ul était encore de ce monde, elle serait sûrement extrêmement heureuse de voir ce que sa fille était devenue, en plus d'être son portrait craché. Se ressaisissant, il esquissa un bref sourire.

« **Oui. Grey et moi étions ses disciples. Je suis Léon.** » **expliqua-t-il rapidement, essayant de faire vite pour garder un œil sur Jubia, une larme en voyant le corps visiblement sans vie de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.**

Pendant qu'il tentait d'expliquer à Ultear comment ils s'en étaient retrouvés là, Meldy s'était avancée au niveau de Jubia, qui continuait de faire exploser les dragonnets qui l'entouraient. Elle devait faire quelque chose, tous ses sens le lui hurlaient.

« **Maguilty Sens !** »

Elle espérait pouvoir faire revenir Jubia, mais ça allait être très dur. Sa tristesse était sans fin et semblait avoir totalement consumé son esprit. Meldy se sentait tellement mal qu'elle annula son sort.

Les nouveaux nés explosaient les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que Jubia s'écroule devant les yeux de son amie.

La sorcière se jeta à ses côtés, les yeux emplis de stupeur.

« **JUBIA ! JUBIA ! Réveille-toi !** » cria la plus jeune en secouant la bleue.

Les cris de Meldy eurent vite fait d'alerter Léon, qui découvrit avec horreur que Jubia se trouvait à terre.

« **Merde ! Occupe-toi de Grey, je vais chercher les filles** » ordonna Léon à Ultear en se levant d'un bond. « **Meldy ! Qu'est-ce que… ?** » demanda-t-il avant de voir le carnage qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Devant lui gisaient des dizaines de corps déchiquetés dans des flaques encore fumantes, teintées de noir, couleur du sang des monstres. Le ciel continuait de déverser sa colère, et un violent orage avait fait son apparition. Mais bien qu'elle tombe en masse, la pluie ne suffisait pas à faire disparaître l'horrible liquide qui se répandait de plus en plus.

« **Meldy… Est-ce que c'est elle qui… ?** »

« **Oui…** » pleurait la demoiselle en tenant son amie dans ses bras.

Jubia était là, à terre, inconsciente et souillée par le sang noir des monstres, ce qui jurait avec son teint plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire. Des larmes s'échappaient encore de ses yeux clos, et sa respiration était à peine perceptible.

« **Shelia, vas chercher le médecin de Fairy Tail. C'est une vieille femme avec les cheveux roses** » cria Léon à la fillette qui avait vu toute la scène sans oser bouger. « **Grouille-toi !** »

Perturbée, le premier pas avait été le plus dur à faire, mais elle était finalement partie à la recherche de cette fameuse femme aux cheveux roses. Le temps leur était à présent compté, elle devait à tous prix se dépêcher.

« **Meldy, reste là, surveille l'arrivée de nouveaux dragons, je m'occupe de Jubia. Ultear s'occupe de Grey** » expliqua le mage aux cheveux blancs en emmenant son amie en arrière.

La situation était on ne peut plus critique. Grey était plus proche de la mort que de la vie, et Jubia avait essayé de se suicider. Cependant, elle n'avait rien physiquement, du moins, rien de plus que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà.

« **Elle a épuisé toute sa magie. Si tu ne lui en donnes pas maintenant, elle mourra** » expliqua la brune qui tentait toujours de maintenir Grey en vie.

Le transfert de magie était la seule solution, mais cela demandait une énorme concentration, et les conditions n'étaient pas vraiment appropriées. Entre les cris, les pleurs, le son des bâtiments qui s'écroulaient, et les rugissements sourds des dragons… Et inlassablement, la pluie continuait de tomber…

Jubia se réveilla dans le noir total. A côté d'elle, elle sentait de nombreuses personnes. Ne devait-elle pas être morte ? Etait-ce cela « _l'autre monde_ » ?

Elle entendait les respirations calmes, le bruit de machines qui émettaient un bip régulier, tout près d'elle. Ses deux narines remuèrent : une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air, comme de l'alcool à 90°. Oui, voilà, ça sentait comme dans les hôpitaux. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger, malgré son envie de tourner la tête pour observer un peu ses voisins. Son corps était bien trop lourd, et elle n'avait pas en elle l'énergie nécessaire. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, et c'est en y réfléchissant qu'elle se rendormit profondément.

La lumière envahissait ses yeux bleus avec agressivité. Jubia n'aimait pas ça. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar vraiment horrible, si bien qu'elle en avait encore les larmes aux yeux. C'était ce genre de cauchemar qui survenait après un choc puissant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit autour d'elle, seulement des respirations calmes et le bruit de machines. Voilà qui lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle découvrait un endroit clair et lumineux, mais elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas : son corps ne bougeait plus. Elle essaya une fois, deux fois, trois, mais en vain : aucune partie de son corps ne lui obéissait.

« **Grey…sama…** » murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

Aussitôt une personne s'approcha d'elle, habillée de blanc. Un visage inconnu, qui lui posa quelques questions après s'être présenté. Puis, cette Caladwen lui expliqua où elle se trouvait, ce qu'il s'était passé, sans trop la fatiguer de détails. Après l'avoir attentivement écoutée, Jubia tenta une énième fois de bouger ses doigts.

« **Jubia… ne peut pas… bouger.** »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Comme toute infirmière, elle semblait être habituée à ce genre de situation.

« **C'est normal, c'est à cause des médicaments** » lui dit-elle calmement. « **Je vais vous changer d'étage, vous n'avez plus besoin d'être ici. Je vous transfère en médecine générale. J'arrête également les antibiotiques qui vous empêchent de vous mouvoir.** »

Jubia ne répondit pas, perdue. L'infirmière lui conseilla de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour ses compagnons et de rester calme. D'autres mages étaient présents dans la chambre où elle se rendait, d'après cette Caladwen, et elle avait eu la gentillesse de redresser un peu son lit pour qu'elle puisse voir autre chose que le plafond.

« **N'oubliez pas de rester calme, et surtout de ne pas vous lever pour le moment. Le médecin passera un peu plus tard** » expliqua la brune.

Dans cette chambre de trois lits en plus du sien, il y avait Lucy, Mirajane et Lisanna. Toutes semblaient aller bien. Elles semblèrent très surprises et heureuses de voir Jubia. Elles parlaient toutes en même temps, et Jubia ne comprenait pas tout. En fait, les antibiotiques devaient lui droguer la tête, car elle se sentait bien trop lente d'esprit à l'heure actuelle, comparé à son habitude. Remarquant presque instantanément l'incompréhension de la mage d'eau, Caladwen s'empressa de calmer doucement les trois jeunes demoiselles.

« **Vous devriez y aller un peu plus lentement et une à la fois, elle est encore sous l'effet de la morphine. L'effet sera dissipé d'ici une heure ou deux** » expliqua la fine infirmière aux longs cheveux bruns.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, se levant pour aller voir un peu leur amie. Elles semblaient toutes les trois presque rétablies. Un long bandage blanc se trouvait enroulé tout autour du bras droit de Mirajane, unique témoignage de son affrontement avec Zicornis. Quant à Lucy et Lisanna, seules quelques égratignures subsistaient.

« **Comment tu te sens ?** » demanda Mirajane, inquiète devant le regard perdu de la mage d'eau.

« **Jubia se sent lourde** » répondit-elle doucement. « **Jubia se pose des questions.** »

« **A propos des dragons ?** » demanda alors Lucy.

« **Oui. Jubia n'arrête pas de faire le même cauchemar** » expliqua-t-elle.

Les trois autres se regardèrent, et c'est finalement Lisanna qui prit la parole après une longue hésitation.

« **A propos de Grey ?** »

Jubia ne répondit pas. Si elles savaient de quoi elle avait rêvé… c'est que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ses larmes se remirent bien vite à couler, malgré la présence des trois filles qui se voulaient rassurantes. Ces horribles images lui revenaient à toute vitesse, et avec elles une atroce douleur.

« **Jubia, calme-toi, tout va bien !** » expliqua Lucy.

« **Oui, tout va bien à présent, on va t'expliquer** » ajouta Mirajane.

Après une longue et lente discussion, Jubia avait assimilé le principal : il y avait eu peu de morts, quelques mages et quelques civils. A Fairy Tail, Droy, Nab et Bixlow étaient les seuls mages décédés. Leurs funérailles avaient été longues et tristes, et elles s'étaient déroulées la semaine d'avant. Ils étaient tous les trois morts de la même façon : sous les coups d'un dragon, quelques temps avant la fin du combat.

« **Jubia ne comprend pas. Depuis quand… ?** »

« **Bientôt trois semaines. Rogue a été vaincu, mais beaucoup d'entre nous ont souffert. J'ai entendu dire que la petite Beth, de Mermaids Heel pourrait ne jamais se réveiller** » expliqua Mirajane, peinée.

La mage d'eau eut alors une pensée pour la petite fille. Elle avait encore de nombreuses années devant elle, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« **Et… Grey ?** » demanda timidement Jubia, anxieuse.

« **Il est avec Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus dans une chambre à l'étage au-dessus. Ils ont été gravement blessés et sont maintenus dans un coma artificiel le temps qu'ils récupèrent, mais ils ne sont plus en danger. Je crois que Sting et Rogue, celui de notre époque, ont également été placés dans la même chambre, mais je ne suis pas sûre » expliqua Lucy. « Grey a eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir Léon et Ultear près de lui lorsqu'il a été touché, sinon je pense qu'il ne serait plus avec nous** » ajouta Lisanna, le regard sombre à cette simple pensée.

« **Et le Maître ? Et les autres ?** »

« **Le Maître est au même étage que les garçons, et Polyussica s'occupe de lui. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles. Le Maître est âgé, il n'aurait pas dû se battre, surtout avec ses problèmes cardiaques…** » expliqua Mirajane.

Les filles se regardèrent, un peu triste. Elles savaient qu'il n'était pas immortel, mais il s'était battu tout ce temps, et elles espéraient qu'il aurait assez de forces pour continuer et rester en vie. Le maître était un mage sensationnel, et extraordinairement fort. Mais toute cette puissance ne pourrait malheureusement pas l'empêcher de s'éteindre un jour.

« **Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir les autres ?** » demanda Jubia pour changer de sujet.

« **Quand tu pourras te lever et marcher, on t'emmènera en douce** » lui promit Lucy.

Elles continuèrent à parler. Jubia avait appris que de nombreuses personnes avaient déjà quitté les hôpitaux, que Crocus était en reconstruction car elle avait été totalement rasée, que la guilde tournait au ralenti, avec à sa tête Mavis, et que Léon allait souvent la voir en douce, d'après Lisanna qui l'avait vu plusieurs fois.

« **Léon… Où est-il ?** »

« **Il n'est plus ici, il est retourné à Oak Town, mais il vient toutes les semaines prendre des nouvelles de ses compagnons, de Grey, de toi. Si je ne me trompe pas, il viendra dans deux jours, il arrive le samedi matin en général** » expliqua Mirajane.

Elles continuèrent à parler pendant plusieurs heures de tout ce qu'elle avait raté en trois semaines. Mais elle n'était qu'à moitié présente. Jubia restait inquiète malgré les paroles rassurantes de ses amies, et ces dernières l'avaient bien vu. Bien qu'elle tente de ne rien laisser paraître, leur amie se faisait vraiment du souci, et deviner pour quoi, ou plutôt qui, n'était vraiment pas sorcier. Lisanna s'était proposée pour lui apporter quelque chose à manger, car pendant tout ce temps Jubia avait été nourrie par perfusion, et elle devait réapprendre à manger normalement si elle voulait reprendre des forces.

En fin de matinée, le médecin était passé. Jubia avait été autorisée à se lever, mais elle allait devoir travailler un peu avant de retrouver toutes ses sensations. Elle avait également l'interdiction absolue de se servir de sa magie.

« **A cause de ta dépense de magie, il va falloir un traitement spécifique une fois que tu seras remise physiquement** » avait dit le médecin.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, Erza aussi doit y passer** » ajouta Mirajane avec un petit clin d'œil.

Mais au fil de la journée, les trois jeunes filles avaient dû se relayer pour la forcer à y aller doucement. A l'écouter, elle était en pleine forme et pouvait parfaitement marcher, mais elles savaient toutes pourquoi elle voulait se lever. En elle se développait un manque, de plus en plus oppressant. Rester cloîtrer dans cette petite chambre ne faisait qu'accélérer le développement dudit manque.

« **Lisanna ?** » demanda Lucy.

« **Oui. Je viens avec toi.** »

Elles accordèrent à Jubia une visite à l'étage du dessus, mais comme elle ne marchait pas encore très bien, Lucy et Lisanna ne seraient pas trop de deux pour la porter si ses jambes lâchaient. Elles eurent alors l'impression que leur amie était envahie par une immense vague de bonheur. Ses deux yeux pétillaient quand elles prononçaient le prénom du mage de glace. Mirajane décida, elle, d'aller voir Erza. Personne d'autre que les trois filles n'étaient au courant du réveil de Jubia, qui était la dernière fille à être dans le coma.

Discrètement, les trois fugitives s'étaient dirigées vers l'ascenseur, échappant aux yeux des infirmiers de garde. Elles semblaient avoir l'habitude de faire ce genre d'escapades. Cependant ce n'était pas si simple avec Jubia, qui avait encore une perfusion. Elle avait dû décrocher sa poche et la garder près d'elle en la gardant un peu au-dessus de ses épaules tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouveau de pied pour la poser. La mage pluviale ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de pratiquer ce genre d'activité, et elle était dans l'ensemble assez excitée.

« **Ne sois pas si nerveuse, il se remet bien, tu vas voir **» lui dit la blonde dans l'ascenseur.

A cet étage, il n'y avait qu'une infirmière, la même que celle qui s'était occupée de Jubia, tôt ce matin-là. La seule lumière était celle du couloir, mais heureusement il faisait jour, et le couloir se trouvait illuminé d'une douce lumière blanche. Lucy cherchait la chambre n°807, qui était normalement en milieu de couloir. Elles se retrouvèrent bientôt face à une lourde porte blanche, sur laquelle se trouvaient affichés le nom du mage de glace et d'autres occupants. Jubia avala lentement sa salive. Elle allait le revoir. Lui.

« **Ah, c'est là** » murmura cette dernière en ouvrant discrètement la porte.

Lisanna essayait de rassurer Jubia, qui était de plus en plus anxieuse. La dernière image qu'elle gardait de Grey était assez traumatisante, et il était normal qu'elle se sente angoissée.

La chambre était totalement éclairée par la lumière du jour. Elle comportait deux fenêtres encadrées par de fin rideaux bleu pâle. A côté de chaque lit, des écrans mesurant surveillaient différentes choses, notamment le cœur des pensionnaires, qui étaient également reliés à de nombreux fils.

« **L'infirmière nous a expliqué que c'était pour aider leur corps à se reposer en travaillant un peu à leur place. Tu avais les mêmes choses il y a peu de temps encore. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils pourraient se passer de ces appareils, mais c'est pour qu'ils mettent moins de temps à s'en remettre** » expliqua Lisanna tandis que Lucy attrapait une chaise pour la mettre près du lit le plus proche de la fenêtre.

Grey était là, de larges bandages sur le torse, les yeux clos et le visage calme. Lucy avait bien fait d'apporter la chaise. Les jambes de Jubia avaient lâché tant elle était soulagée de le voir en vie, même s'il était encore relié à des machines.

« **Grey…** » murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux autres sourirent, et lui proposèrent de la laisser un peu seule avec lui. Même s'il était inconscient, sa seule présence semblait lui procurer une joie immense.

« **On va chercher quelque chose à boire. Tu veux un thé ?** »

Jubia accepta, sans prononcer un mot. Elle était incapable de parler. Lisanna lui donna un mouchoir avant de partir avec Lucy.

La jeune fille observait celui qu'elle aimait et qui lui avait répondu, trois semaines auparavant. Mais pour elle, c'était hier. Elle le revoyait tomber sur le sol, un trou béant dans la poitrine, bravant les conseils des autres pour lui dire à elle qu'il l'aimait. La suite était floue, mais c'était le principal.

Elle pleurait toujours, mais ses larmes ne reflétaient plus de peine, simplement de la peur et de l'angoisse, mais également du soulagement de le voir là. Elle osa caresser sa joue, fraiche, ses cheveux noirs, toujours en bataille. Ce simple contact, cette simple caresse lui procura une joie incalculable. Il était vivant, bien vivant, et devant elle.

« **Grey…** » murmura-t-elle. « **Jubia est réveillée maintenant. Jubia attendra Grey. Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra** » promit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Elle se mit alors à lui parler un peu, lui racontant ses derniers souvenirs, son réveil, son aventure pour venir le voir en douce. Elle lui décrit sa peur de se faire surprendre, mêlée à ce sentiment d'excitation, ainsi que ce sentiment de bonheur qui l'avait envahie quand elle l'avait aperçu. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps seule avec lui, alors elle avait décidé qu'au retour des filles, elle prendrait des nouvelles du reste de sa famille, de ses amis. Malgré son visage triste, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent. Grey était là, devant elle et il se réveillerait bientôt.

« **Jubia ?** » murmura Lucy. « **On est revenues.** »

Avec un sourire, Jubia accueillit ses deux amies, qui remarquèrent aussitôt le changement. Elles lui tendirent une canette de thé au citron, et lui donnèrent des nouvelles de toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre. Jubia reconnut parmi eux de nombreux membres de la guilde, dont les respirations rythmaient le calme qui régnait dans la salle.

Malgré tout c'était étrange de voir tout le monde dans un hôpital. Habituellement ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie de la guilde.

« **On n'a pas eu le choix. On a été mis dans les hôpitaux car il n'y avait plus rien à Crocus. D'ailleurs, on est un peu plus au sud de Crocus, dans une grande ville dont j'ai oublié le nom** » expliqua Lisanna tandis qu'elles redescendaient à l'étage inférieur.

Deux jours étaient passés. Le soleil brillait toujours, et une infirmière était passée pour annoncer à Lisanna et Lucy qu'elles allaient pouvoir rentrer à Magnolia. Elles étaient en effet assez rétablies pour cela. Levy était rentrée la veille. Il était prévu que certains mages descendent à leur étage, mais personne ne savait encore qui ce serait.

Et puis vers 10h, il y eut une visite qu'elle n'attendait plus. A peine avait-il passé la porte qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui, trop heureuse de le savoir en forme, et plus particulièrement de savoir qu'il avait fait beaucoup pour Grey et elle.

« **Salut Jub'… J'vois que t'es en forme !** » dit-il en la serrant.

« **Oui, Jubia s'est réveillée jeudi. Jubia se demandait où était Léon, mais Lucy a dit que tu n'étais plus ici **» expliqua-t-elle en descendant de ses bras.

« **Oui, je suis resté une semaine dans un autre hôpital, pas très loin d'ici. Après on m'a renvoyé et j'ai appris qu'une grande partie de Fairy Tail, Lamia et Sabertooth avaient été transférés ici, alors je suis passé. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Grey et toi étiez là, ainsi que Shelia et Ultear** » expliqua Léon.

« **Jubia a vu Grey.** »

« **Pas moi. On ne peut pas aller à l'étage où il est** » dit-il.

« **On n'a pas le droit, c'est vrai. Mais on peut y aller discrètement** » répliqua Jubia avec un petit sourire. « **Lucy et Lisanna ont montré à Jubia !** » murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer en dehors de la chambre.

Ainsi, elle lui montra à son tour comment aller voir Grey discrètement. D'ailleurs, une fois dans la salle, elle remarqua que le lit de Gajeel ne se trouvait plus là, ni celui de Sting. C'était une bonne chose, et comme elle, ils allaient être réveillés très certainement.

« **Merci Léon** » dit soudain Jubia, alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux près de Grey. « **Sans Léon, Grey ne serait plus là. Et Jubia non plus.** »

« **C'est pas parce qu'on se chamaille tout le temps que j'aime pas cet imbécile. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, et lui non plus, mais Grey, c'est un peu comme mon frère** » dit-il tranquillement.

Jubia sourit. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose à son bonheur : que Grey se réveille. En attendant, les deux amis redescendirent à l'étage inférieur et ils parlèrent un peu. Léon lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait oublié, ou plutôt ce qui restait flou dans sa mémoire. Elle avait du mal à le croire, et ce n'est que lorsque Meldy arriva à son tour dans la chambre et qu'elle lui confirma les dires de Léon qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait oublié.

Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle pensait avoir oublié ce sort interdit qu'elle avait appris étant plus jeune. L'Ocean Call, un sort très puissant, interdit car étant un sort ultime, qui en temps normal provoque la mort. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle était encore là.

« **Peut-être que tu n'avais pas assez de magie pour terminer le sort ?** » suggéra Léon.

« **Oui, peut-être.** »

Il était finalement resté jusqu'au soir, tandis que Meldy était partie voir Ultear, toujours ici, mais dans une chambre à part. Le sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour sauver Grey avait fait de très graves et lourds dommages sur son corps et ses organes. Elle avait été placée dans une chambre au calme et n'avait droit qu'à peu de visite car elle n'avait pas pu bénéficier du coma artificiel. Trop d'organes étaient touchés, et la possibilité qu'elle ne se réveille jamais était trop grande. Depuis, elle se reposait, comme bon nombre de mages encore dans le bâtiment. Meldy allait la voir tous les jours, pendant de longs moments durant lesquels elle lui parlait longuement, et lui disait combien elle avait hâte d'à nouveau la voir debout. Jubia aussi y allait parfois, notamment pour la remercier. Quant à Léon, il était passé la voir également. Il voulait connaitre la fille d'Ul, celle qui avait été sa mère adoptive, et lui raconter ce qu'il savait. Cette fille était vraiment le portrait craché de sa mère, et si s'y habituer avait été au début difficile, à présent il souhaitait par-dessus tout la connaître. C'était donc avec impatiente qu'il attendait son réveil.

Beaucoup de choses avaient été révélées depuis ces Jeux. De bonnes comme de mauvaises, accompagnées de nombreux tabous qui étaient tombés.

Jubia était réveillée depuis trois semaines à présent. Elle allait voir Grey tous les jours, mais elle commençait à angoisser un peu. Bientôt elle devrait à son tour quitter l'hôpital, les séances de kiné magique pouvant être prises depuis n'importe où, puisqu'on trouvait des praticiens un peu partout dans le pays. Mais elle reviendrait tous les jours s'il le fallait, car elle avait promis qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul. Elle voulait se trouver à son chevet quand il ouvrirait les yeux. Elle voulait être la première à entendre le son de sa voix.

Toujours les jours, dès son réveil, elle allait le voir en douce. Tous les jours elle restait des heures près de lui, à lui parler, à l'observer. Jusqu'à un matin, où elle remarqua que son corps avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que son lit. La panique s'empara d'elle, et elle se précipita vers le bureau des infirmières de l'étage pour avoir des informations.

« **Miss Loxar, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici** » répondit une infirmière avant de reprendre. « **Il est dans la salle de réveil, la 810. Mais ne vous faites pas remarquer, Miss Je Désobéis **» sourit cette dernière.

Jubia la remercia et se précipita dans la chambre n°810. Il était en effet là, accompagné de Natsu, de Rogue et d'autres personnes. Elle reprit alors son habitude : attrapant la chaise, elle s'assit près de lui, à droite, et lui prit la main avant de lui parler tranquillement de ce qui venait de se passer, sans se préoccuper des autres occupants de la chambre. À ses yeux, seul Grey comptait à présent.

Dix heures étaient passés, et c'était normalement l'heure à laquelle elle retournait dans sa chambre pour ses soins, mais aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Que ferait-elle s'il se réveillait pendant son absence ? Non, il était préférable qu'elle reste, quitte à rater une journée de soins.

Midi, et toujours rien. L'infirmière de ce matin était passée voir comment se passait le réveil des occupants, et avait apporté son repas à la seule éveillée.

Jubia avait juste oublié un détail : les médicaments qu'elle devait prendre le midi la faisaient dormir en début d'après-midi, et comme toujours, elle finit par s'endormir tranquillement sans lâcher la main du brun.

Jubia sentait quelque chose d'agréable dans ses cheveux, mais elle était incapable de deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Elle souriait dans son demi-sommeil, puis se réveilla doucement de sa petite sieste. Et puis soudainement, elle se souvint de Grey. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa d'un bond.

Il n'avait pas bougé, mais il la fixait, un peu surpris. Elle se frotta les yeux, se demandant si elle rêvait encore. Mais son esprit n'avait pas la réponse.

« **Est-ce que… est-ce que… Jubia est en train de rêver ?** » demanda-t-elle, troublée.

Le brun hocha négativement la tête avec un sourire. Jubia, elle, commençait à pleurer et elle se jeta à son cou, trop soulagée pour dire un mot. Il était habituel qu'elle ait de telles réactions, mais malgré tout, Grey était toujours aussi surpris.

« **Hey, calme-toi, j'vais bien !** » dit-il, un peu gêné.

Resserrant son étreinte, la jeune fille sourit. Elle ne le lâcherait pas, elle ne voulait plus le perdre.

« **Jubia a eu tellement peur… Jubia a vu Grey mourir, mais Grey est là maintenant…** »

« **Attends, je comprends plus là… Je suis mort ?** » demanda-t-il, perdu. « **Jubia, tu m'étouffes…** » marmonna Grey.

« **NON !** » cria-t-elle aussitôt. « **Grey est vivant !** » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

« **Hey, calme-toi, j'ai compris.** »

« **Désolée… Mais Jubia a eu tellement peur…** » s'excusa-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau.

« **C'était si grave que ça ?** »

Elle hocha la tête en lui plaçant sa main sur le cœur. Avant de lui expliquer qu'un dragonnet l'avait transpercé. Voyant dans quel état ça mettait la mage, Grey préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet pour le moment. Il en parlerait avec Léon plus tard… D'ailleurs… les autres… Il prit un air grave.

« **Ils vont bien** » dit-elle en se calmant. « **Il y a eu relativement peu de morts, mais Crocus a été totalement rasée. Jubia sait qu'à Fairy Tail, Bixlow, Nab et Droy n'ont pas survécu.** »

Le mage de glace s'assombrit, choqué, et il eut une pensée pour ces trois mages tombés sur le champ de bataille. Il ne devait pas pleurer, mais respecter leurs mémoires. S'ils étaient encore en vie, ils ne voudraient surement pas le voir verser de larme. Le brun se ressaisit.

« **C'est triste… mais nous avons de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de victimes. Et le Maître ? Natsu ?** »

La mage d'eau baissa les yeux.

« **Jubia n'a pas de nouvelles du Maître. Polyussica est toujours à son chevet, son cœur a été très éprouvé mais pour le moment il est dans un état stable, c'est tout ce que je sais. Natsu est dans le lit, là à côté, et il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Erza et Lucy vont bien, il ne reste presque plus de filles ici, juste Erza, Ultear et Jubia. Il y a la petite Beth aussi, mais Jubia ne l'a pas vue.** »

« **Hum, bilan plutôt positif, on a eu de la chance** » songea le mage de glace. « **J'espère que le vieux s'en tirera.** »

« **Oui. Jubia va envoyer une lettre à Léon pour lui dire que Grey est réveillé ! **» dit-elle joyeusement.

« **Dis-moi, depuis quand tu ne m'appelles plus « Grey-sama » ?** »

« **Ah… ? Hum… Jubia ne sait pas vraiment. C'est vrai que Jubia ne s'en était même pas aperçue **» dit-elle en réfléchissant.

« **C'est pas plus mal, j'préfère.** »

Elle souriait. Mais alors qu'elle allait reprendre la conversation, l'infirmière entra dans la chambre et demanda à Jubia de retourner dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle descendait Grey au même étage. Elle obéit docilement en promettant à Grey de vite revenir pour lui expliquer le reste. Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital flottait une douce atmosphère. La mage d'eau se sentait bien, maintenant qu'elle avait vu Grey réveillé.

En attendant de le rejoindre à nouveau, elle en profita pour faire des lettres magiques pour Léon et les membres de la guilde. Même si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, l'hôpital avait des artefacts qui ne demandaient qu'à servir, comme des stylos.

Dans la lettre adressée à Léon, elle lui faisait également part de ses peurs. Elle n'osait pas parler des derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés, ni de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle espérait que Léon lui en parle.

Elle envoya aussitôt les lettres avant de sortir de sa chambre.

« **Mademoiselle, il est tard, vous devez rester dans votre chambre à présent.** »

Elle s'était fait repérer…

« **Jubia voulait juste un renseignement…** » dit-elle nerveusement. « **Hum… Jubia voulait savoir dans quelle chambre se trouvait Grey. Grey Fullbuster. Il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui.** »

Regardant sur son carnet, l'infirmière la regarda intensément, comme pour la jauger, avant de lui accorder son renseignement.

« **Chambre 704. Il est avec un certain Natsu Dragneel.** »

« **Oh ! Natsu est réveillé également !** » s'étonna Jubia, heureuse de voir de plus en plus de personnes retrouver le chemin de la vie normale.

« **Oui, il y a quelques minutes. Maintenant, ouste, dans votre chambre jeune fille !** »

A contrecœur, Jubia retourna dans sa chambre, mais elle comptait bien resquiller pour retourner voir Grey.

D'ailleurs, elle avait été changée de chambre quelques jours auparavant et se trouvait avec Ultear et Erza. Elle s'était empressée de leur apprendre la nouvelle concernant Grey, mais Erza semblait toujours triste. Jubia se doutait de ce qui la tracassait : Gérard. Lui aussi avait voulu la protéger et avait été très gravement blessé. Jubia ne savait qu'une chose : qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre seul et étroitement surveillé.

Ultear était également affectée par cela. C'était lui, officieusement, le chef de sa guilde, et c'était également un bon ami.

« **Jubia est sûre que ça ira** » leur avait-elle assuré. « **Si quelque chose n'allait pas, les infirmières en auraient parlé, et Jubia les auraient entendues. **»

« **Oui, tu as certainement raison** » répondit Erza avec un sourire triste.

Après quelques phrases pour tenter de la rassurer, Jubia s'empara à nouveau du stylo magique pour écrire une nouvelle lettre pour informer les autres du réveil de Natsu. A peine avait-elle commencé sa rédaction qu'une enveloppe apparut sur le lit, signée de Léon. Elle s'empressa d'en découvrir le message.

« _Bonsoir Jubia, j'espère que tu ne dors pas encore et que je ne te dérange pas._

_J'ai bien reçu ton message, je passerai demain voir Grey, je lui expliquerai tout, ne t'en fais pas. Mais toi, fais attention à ne pas trop t'agiter, je te connais !_

_Bonne nuit._

_Léon_ »

Elle était soulagée qu'il accepte de tout expliquer à Grey, et elle reprit l'écriture de son autre lettre destinée à Lucy dans laquelle elle lui comptait sa joie concernant le réveil de Grey et de leurs autres compagnons. Et puis une fois sa tâche terminée, elle se glissa hors de la chambre pour aller dans la fameuse chambre 704.

Elle avait frappé à la porte avant d'entrer. Natsu semblait étonné de la voir. Après de rapides salutations, elle avait expliqué ce qu'elle savait, ou plutôt ce qu'elle acceptait de se souvenir, mais elle fut interrompue par une nouvelle lettre.

« _Merci beaucoup Jubia, je suppose que tu t'es empressée d'aller voir Grey et que tu es donc également près de Natsu. Dis-lui que je passerai demain avec quelques membres de la guilde et d'autres personnes plus surprenantes._

_Passe le bonjour aux garçons, à Erza et à Ultear, et dis-leur que je fais tout pour avoir des infos sur Gérard avec Lévy. Tiens-nous au courant si tu as des nouvelles du Maître. Vous nous manquez tous._

_Bisou. Lucy_ »

Jubia avait lu la lettre à haute voix, pour le plus grand plaisir de Natsu qui demandait déjà quand il allait pouvoir sortir. Jubia lui demanda de faire moins de bruit, car autrement elle allait se faire repérer. Elle informa également celui qu'elle aimait que Léon allait venir dès demain.

« **Léon a été très gentil pendant que Grey dormait. Il est venu tous les week-ends voir Grey avec Jubia.** »

« **J'espère que ce crétin ne t'a pas trop influencée…** » marmonna-t-il.

« **Non** » sourit-elle. « **Léon a juste raconté à Jubia ce qui se passait depuis la fin de la bataille** » expliqua-t-elle calmement.

« **Bon, ça va alors. Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé, mais quel jour sommes-nous ?** »

« **Demain ce sera le 21 août.** »

« **Attends… ça veut dire que j'ai dormi pendant six semaines ?!** » s'écrièrent les garçons en même temps.

« **C'est ça.** »

« **Et il en reste encore… ?** » demanda Natsu, qui n'était pas très au fait.

« **Oui, Jubia sait que Rogue est encore là, avec Gérard, le Maître et Luxus. Sans oublier la petite Beth.** »

« **Le maître est encore là ?!** »

Jubia lui expliqua alors la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à s'endormir sur la chaise. Grey lui conseilla de retourner dans sa chambre, lui expliquant qu'elle y serait plus à l'aise. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment envie, elle obéit.

Léon était arrivé tôt, et les garçons dormaient encore, ainsi que Jubia. Apprendre que la mage d'eau dormait encore eut pour effet de le surprendre, car il la savait habituellement assez matinale. Erza lui expliqua qu'elle était rentrée tard dans la chambre la veille au soir. Ce dernier proposa alors aux filles de leur amener quelque chose en attendant que Jubia se réveille.

Après cette petite course, il alla tout de même voir la chambre des garçons. Ils dormaient effectivement, mais Léon avait trop envie de taquiner Grey, depuis le temps. Cependant, comme il n'était pas trop au courant de son état, il préféra y aller doucement, se contentant de le secouer un peu.

« **Aller paresseux, réveille-toi…** »

Cette petite plaisanterie fit immédiatement son effet. Déjà le brun se tournait vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« **Fous-moi la paix, je dors** » marmonna Grey.

« **Tu veux dormir ? Très bien, je vais réveiller Jubia et l'inviter pour le petit-déjeuner…** » répliqua Léon, narquois.

« **T'es vraiment lourd dès le matin, toi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** »

« **Jubia m'a écrit hier soir. Tu lui as fait tellement peur qu'elle ose à peine te parler.** »

« **J'vois pas pourquoi.** »

« **Parce que t'es mort sous ses yeux, crétin ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?** » s'énervait Léon.

Cette simple phrase le troubla. Depuis son réveil, on ne cessait de parler de lui comme d'un revenant. Bon, il en était peut-être un après tout, mais il avait tout de même un peu de mal à s'y faire.

« **Que je suis mort ?** »

« **Parfois j'me dis que tu devrais l'être. Mais t'as eu de la chance, Ultear est arrivée pour m'aider à te garder.** »

« **C'est bon accouche, Jubia n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé.** »

« **Normal, elle a failli se suicider à cause de toi.** »

Grey lança un regard stupéfait à son homologue. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir parfaitement entendu, jusqu'à ce que Léon lui explique précisément qu'elle avait lancé un sort mortel, lorsqu'elle l'avait cru mort. Elle avait perdu l'esprit et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle était tombée à cours de magie qu'elle était encore là. Léon lui rappela également les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés avant de perdre connaissance.

« **C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. J'espère que tu lui as pas filé ta connerie.** »

« **C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, crétin.** »

« **Merci Léon.** »

« **De rien. T'as intérêt à lui parler quand même, elle n'en parle pas, mais Ultear me disait qu'elle fait encore des cauchemars.** »

« **Ouais. J'lui parlerai. Et toi, ça va ?** »

« **Ouais. J'ai repris les missions, même si pour le moment on doit y aller doucement.** »

La conversation continua tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée de la mage aux longs cheveux bleus, qui était étonnée de voir Léon près de Grey sans qu'ils ne se chamaillent. Les deux garçons la saluèrent. Visiblement, ils ne l'attendaient pas.

« **Jubia est venue vous dire que c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle sort** » expliqua-t-elle tristement.

Léon semblait ravi pour elle, de même que Grey, mais l'un et l'autre se doutaient de ce qui l'ennuyait. Elle ne voulait pas partir alors que Grey venait de se réveiller. Le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui depuis son réveil lui paraissait tellement infime, et elle ressentait en elle un immense vide dû à la longue absence du brun à ses côtés. Un vide qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout combler. Léon avait laissé Grey quelques minutes pour parler à la jeune fille et la rassurer un peu. Jubia était très anxieuse malgré tout, et ce n'est que l'arrivée de Lucy qui y changea quelque chose. Le mage de Lamia Scale savait qu'elles étaient bonnes amies, et il avait touché deux mots à la blonde, qui avait accepté de s'occuper d'elle le temps qu'elle s'habitue à retrouver une vie normale, comme toutes les autres.

« **Quand je suis rentrée, Kinana m'a hébergée quelques jours, histoire de retrouver les petites habitudes. Tu viens chez moi quelques jours ? Je suis sûre que tu as plein de choses à me dire !** » avait proposé la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

« **D'accord** » avait répondu Jubia, heureuse de ne pas se retrouver seule.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient alors quitté la chambre, laissant Grey à regret, seul avec Léon.

Septembre. Le temps était encore empreint de soleil, mais l'air se rafraichissait indéniablement. Il ne restait plus que Beth et le Maitre à l'hôpital, mais les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Grey était rentré deux jours plus tôt, mais il ne s'était pas encore montré à la guilde. Inquiète, Jubia avait décidé d'aller voir chez lui s'il allait bien.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de difficultés à trouver, ou plutôt à retrouver l'appartement de Grey. Vu le nombre de fois où elle l'avait discrètement suivi, le contraire aurait été surprenant. Dans le passé, elle se contentait uniquement de le suivre, et d'admirer sa silhouette musclée lorsqu'il déverrouillait sa porte. Et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant cette porte, qu'elle avait jadis tant rêvé de franchir, son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

Finalement, elle frappa à la porte de bois, et patienta devant. Vue l'heure, peut-être dormait-il encore, Jubia ne le savait pas trop, mais elle comptait bien attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre.

Quand elle entendit ses pas derrière la porte, un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage.

« **Jubia ?** » demanda Grey en ouvrant la porte, un peu étonné.

« **Bonjour, heu…** » Jubia se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi donner en guise d'excuse.

« **Tu veux rentrer ?** »

Elle accepta immédiatement et le suivit sans dire un mot. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa quelque chose à boire.

« **Pourquoi Grey ne vient pas à la guilde ?** » demanda-t-elle finalement, anxieuse.

« **Bah, après près de deux mois, mon appart' était un peu poussiéreux, et puis j'ai dû faire des courses aussi, alors je suis pas venu tout de suite** » expliqua-t-il en lui tendant un verre.

« **Certes… Jubia se sent bête maintenant** » marmonna-t-elle en fixant son verre.

« **Tu sais, Léon m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé **» dit-il après quelques secondes. «** Tu caches bien ton jeu, hein ?** »

Cette remarque eut pour effet de surprendre la jeune fille. Elle ignorait de quoi parlait Grey : il s'était passé tant de choses.

« **Jubia ne comprend pas.** »

« **Je savais que tu cachais tes vrais pouvoirs, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point** » expliqua-t-il.

La mage d'eau soupira. Il parlait seulement de ses pouvoirs. Et c'était pour elle un sujet tabou, il fallait l'avouer. Elle se décida tout de même à lui répondre, malgré la gêne qu'elle éprouvait continuellement quand elle parlait de ses véritables capacités.

« **Jubia ne cache pas ses pouvoirs. C'est un sort interdit, c'est tout. Jubia est contente d'avoir oublié la fin du sort, sinon elle ne serait plus là.** »

« **Faut pas être triste, idiote. Si tu n'avais pas eu ce sort en réserve, ni Léon, ni moi, ni même Meldy ne serions encore là, tu sais ?** »

« **Oui, c'est vrai, mais… maintenant, Jubia ne peut plus utiliser la magie. Parce que Grey a été bête.** »

« **Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ce genre de chose. Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai été bête, et puis tu pourras bientôt te resservir de la magie** » dit-il, un peu surpris.

« **Si Grey ne s'était pas interposé, Grey n'aurait pas été aussi gravement blessé ! **» s'énerva-t-elle. «** Le rayon serait passé à travers Jubia !** » cria-t-elle en se levant, les yeux embués de larmes. « **Grey n'aurait pas dû…** » continuait-elle de murmurer, sa voix s'éteignant progressivement.

Grey se leva à son tour, s'approchant d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« **Jubia… Arrête de pleurer, je suis là, tu vois ? Et puis, si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que j'avais peur pour toi, idiote** » dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« **Jubia le sait… mais Jubia a eu tellement peur…** »

Elle continua de pleurer. Elle s'était retenue trop longtemps depuis son réveil, et vider son sac la soulageait. De son côté, Grey ne pouvait que la comprendre : il avait eu peur pour elle lui aussi, même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne d'autre qu'elle.

« **Aller, calme-toi Jub'… Je comptais pas aller à la guilde aujourd'hui non plus, mais tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux** » dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle hocha la tête en essayant de se calmer. Elle avait bien fait de passer finalement. Elle avait vidé son sac, dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, eu droit à une étreinte, et en prime elle allait passer la journée avec Grey. Que donc souhaiter de plus ?

Le Royaume de Fiore se remettait doucement de la récente bataille, les guildes de mages pansaient encore leurs blessures les plus profondes, et, blottie contre celui qui avait tout donné pour elle, celui qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer, Jubia était aux anges.


End file.
